THE MORGENSTERN DYNASTY
by Mikaelson Queen forever
Summary: The Circle defeated the Clave, and Valentine took over as king. If Idris was a democracy before, it wasn't anymore. It now had a king and a queen, and of course two heirs, waiting to wield the power of a nation. And this is their story. What happens when Clary has to visit the New York institute and there's the rebellious Jace that challenges her authority as a royal? (malec,clace)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, so this is my first fanfic ever. I hope this chapter isn't too long haha but I had to get a run at the story and i didn't want to have like 3 chapters all saying basically the same thing, so... And please review, i'll update regularly! (And remember that English isn't my native language so..)**

**Have fun**

**Mikaelson queen**

In a place far away, unknown to the mundanes, there was a beautiful little world called Idris. Its people were mostly Shadowhunters (people, descended from angels, that protected the mundane world from demons), but you'd find quite a lot of underworld people (werewolves, vampires, faeries and wizards). Anyway, they lived happily until the Circle…

The Circle was like an organisation, working to destroy the Clave (The clave served as a council and as a judge, it was the high authority of Idris). It was led by Valentine Morgenstern and his wife, Jocelyn Morgenstern. They had two kids: Clarissa Morgenstern and Jonathan Morgenstern. The organisation was built out of powerful and important people in the Idris society, so it was really no surprise, when the Circle decided to strike. And that, my dear reader is how the War started. It lasted no more than three days, and the winners were, well, I think you know. Shortly after the Circle defeated the Clave, Valentine took over the ruling. If Idris was a democracy before, it wasn't anymore. It now had a king and a queen, and of course two heirs, waiting to wield the power of a nation. And this is their story.

Clarissa woke up all of a sudden, and it was still dark outside. She had a nightmare, the third time this week. She got up and slowly tip-toed out of her enormous chambers and down the stairs, all the way to the kitchen. She wanted some milk. Not that she knew why, she just wanted it. She took the bottle of milk and unscrewed the cap, took a glass and poured the milk. It was a simple thing to do, and she hated when the maids did all the work for her. ''It's not a job for a future queen,'' they said, or ''Princesses shouldn't be worried about that!''. Either way, she had enough. Yes, she wished to rule a kingdom one day, but it was far from her number one wish, that she'll be served from the left to the right every day, unable to make her own meals or get her own slippers. Everything was brought to her on a silver platter, she knew. But she also knew, that all the other girls would beg for her situation, to be spoiled all day long. The only thing keeping her sane was her brother. Speaking of the devil: ''Hey Clare, nightmare again?'' Jon asked. ''Mh, but what can I do? I'm starting to think this place is the reason behind my nightmares. I mean, just look at it!'' she took a quick look around and shivered. ''Oh come on, you're overreacting.'' ''I don't know Jon, am I ?'', she said. Jon took a step forward and hugged her. ''Only two more weeks to go, sister. Only two more weeks.''

_Next day_

Clarissa woke up the next day with a slight head-ache. She sighed but got up and went to the shower. She wanted to get ready before the maids would come in, but she knew it was almost impossible. She stepped into the shower, and she turned the handle to hot water. The steam was everywhere, but she didn't care. She enjoyed the hot and damp weather. When she was done, she wrapped herself in a black towel and stepped out of the bathroom. In front of her main door were already her two maids, Gienna and Sania. As soon as they saw her, they bowed and moved towards her. She let a quick sigh, but she let them do their work. Gienna took care of her wet, almost neon red hair – a lot of people didn't believe that this was her natural hair colour, since it was so vibrant- that went down to her mid-back. Meanwhile, Sania went to her giant wardrobe and took out some carefully chosen clothes. She laid the emerald green silk dress that had a mermaid shape (tight at the top, fluffy at her knees down) on the bed and put some green high heels on the floor. Fun fact is, that before all of this 'princess stuff' she actually hated high heels. But now she fell in love with the murderous piece of clothing. Since she didn't really feel dangerous in her tight dress, she wore the 5 inch heels to make up for it. Plus, it made her taller. By the time she was fully dressed, Gienna was long finished. She braided her hair into a half-updo, so that her hair wouldn't bother her too much, but yet the elegant curls that rolled over her shoulder made her look like a truly beautiful princess. Clarissa now dismissed the maids and headed out to the hallway.

Their manor had really grown since the time they didn't have a royal name. Well, Clary wasn't even sure that she could call this her manor anymore; it was more of a castle. Not that it bothered her, though; she had less chance that she would meet someone irritating on her way to the dining room.

Clary's POV

After a while, I got to the big, old wooden door that led to the dining room. The guards saw me coming, so they opened the door and announced me: ''Princess Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!'' I rolled my eyes and walked through the door. I hated when they did that. I really didn't want this much attention. I didn't even want to dress up every day, but my father insisted. Why can't I just be a normal shadowhunter? Sure, I'd love to rule a nation, but I'm starting to think it isn't worth it. Sacrificing my life like this. I woke up from my day-dream when people stood up from their seats around the table and bowed to me. I faked a smile and bowed to Father and Mother, sat down next to my brother Jon, who was the only one besides Mother and Father that didn't stand up. He gave me a quick smile and I took my seat. Everybody else quickly did the same.

The table was rich with food; from all kinds of bread to meat and vegetables. I had my breakfast already on the plate, because the servants got used to the fact that in the morning, I always eat the same thing. Cereal. Father wasn't happy with my choice of meal, he said it was too ''common-class''. Like I care if my food is ''common'' or not. I was eating and listening at the same time, although it was a bit difficult to eavesdrop on Father when he was sitting on the other end of the table, and me and Jon were stuck here with some businessmen. At least we had each other to keep company. ''So, did you sleep at all yesterday?'' asked Jonathan. ''I did, actually. Milk really does wonders,'' I replied. We didn't usually talk this literary, but we had to if we had any company. I practically finished eating when Father addressed me: ''So, Clarissa and Jonathan, like I said before, people aren't happy. They want to know who's leading the country and if we are any better than the Clave before. I mean, it's ridiculous if you ask me, the Clave wasn't worth a penny. Just a community of old idiots. But, nonetheless, they are our people and we must make them happy,'' Valentine sighed. Then, after he took a sip of his wine, he started again:'' I have arranged for you two to tour all over the institutes and make yourselves known as the perfect little angels. Give them a show; let them know that we are better than the Clave. And also make it known, that this is the last time we'll try to make things go away the nice way, the next time…Well, let's just say it won't be pretty.'' Jonathan and I just nodded and silently looked at each other. I was actually quite fond of the news; it has been quite long since I last travelled all over the world. I waited until Father drank his glass of wine, and then asked to be excused. I stood up and went to the door, when I heard Jonathan behind me calling me to wait up. I laughed a little, but waited for him. The guard opened the door for us and we were again on the long hallway. ''So, what do you think of our mission?'' I asked. ''I think that Father is too lazy to go himself, so he sent us instead. Not that I'm complaining, I could use some time off,'' he smirked. ''Do you know where we're going first?'' I asked Jon. ''I think Father mentioned America,'' he said. I was okay with the idea, although I was hoping Paris would be somewhere on the first 10 list. ''Oh, come on Clary, you know as well as I that you can portal to Paris anytime you want, just draw the rune already if you want to go there so bad,'' he smirked again. Yes, yes I knew I could portal anywhere with my rune but it wasn't fun going all alone. And Jonathan hated Paris. ''Bad memories'' he calls it. I call it ''my pants ripped and I ran all over Paris with my Ninja-turtles boxers showing''.

I went to my room and got out of my tight dress into some comfy black gear. I wanted to train a bit, and then go to the gardens with Mother. And there was always the fact that I'd have to try on clothes today for my big travelling tour, since I was to sleep in every Institute for a night, so I couldn't really come here to change. _A long day ahead, that's for sure._


	2. The Duel

**A.N: Thanks to all the people that took their time to read my story.**

**I ****love you all and please review!**

**Mikaelson queen**

_2 months later…_

Clary POV

Well, I'm not sure why, but Father changed the time sequence on the list of the Institutes. We've been travelling for 2 months now, and we've been to Africa, Asia, Europe, Australia and all of America except for New York. New York is the last place I have to visit, and we're going there after breakfast. We're currently in Vermont, so not so far away, I guess. I'm waiting for Gienna to bring me my dress. Father insisted that I should be wearing my prettiest dresses, and God knows I can't deny his wishes. As I looked up, I saw Gienna at the door, Sania right behind her, holding my dress. It was yet again an emerald green, and I knew that green makes my green eyes pop and my red hair even more vibrant. But still, I wished to wear all colours, not just the one that made me look especially good. The dress was ankle length and it had the shape of a ball gown. It was really fluffy and heavy, but what really got to me was the top. It had a heart-neckline, and it was beaded with emeralds and shining diamonds. It was so pretty, both extra and elegant at the same time. You know what they say, _save the best for the last__._ I chuckled and got dressed. Sania did my hair, this time letting all my curls down, gently rolling over my shoulder. I loved my natural hairstyle; it was simple yet worthy of a princess. I put my high heels on and walked out of my room.

I looked at my room one last time before heading to the dining room. I actually liked the fact that I got a normal room and nothing too big or extra, but I honestly don't even think that a normal institute has any royal-family-worthy rooms. I walked through a hallway or two, before going down the stairs to the kitchen. I made sure to praise the chefs before walking into the dining room. I heard a familiar sound: ''Princess Clarissa Ade…,'' the guard wanted to announce me. I quickly cut him off: ''No need, sir. I don't think there's anybody in the room that isn't aware of my presence.'' I slightly nodded my head before walking in. I saw some people standing up, wanting to bow down to me, but yet again, I cut them off, similar to the guard outside the door: ''No need to disturb your breakfast, please. Just continue eating, and bon appetite.'' I gave a little smile when they started to sit down again and moved to the self-service table. I poured some milk in my bowl and added cereal. I took a spoon and went to my brother, already eating at the centre table. I sat down and put the bowl on the table and looked at Jon:'' Now, now brother, a little smile never hurt anybody,'' I chuckled. He looked at me with an over exaggerated smile and said:'' Now, now sister, what would Father say about you dismissing the people, making them sit without bowing?'' I rolled my eyes:'' Not again, Jon. I just don't like all the attention. I'm not the same as you, enjoying being the centre of attention.'' Jonathan just looked at me, pretending to be hurt, but he quickly let out a real smile and started eating his toast.

When the time came, I said my goodbyes and waited for Magnus to arrive. Magnus was one of my best friends, besides Jon of course. He was the High warlock of Idris, so he was constantly at our castle. It was also no secret that he was gay, or my Father wouldn't let him near me. But I really liked him, no matter his sexual orientation. In a minute or two, a bright portal appeared, and we jumped through, thinking of the New York Institute. After elegantly jumping out of the portal, I saw Magnus. I hugged him and explained to him, that Jon won't be here tonight, because Father said he has something that requires his immediate attention. He grinned and I did the same. Carefully rearranging my dress, I took Magnus's hand and walked inside. I was met with a pair of tall guards, who announced me. They opened the door and I walked inside. Just as expected, people were standing by the two sides of the hallway, making space for me to go through. I left my dozen of royal guards at the door, knowing that I had Magnus at my side if anything went wrong. Magnus was older than all of the known warlocks, so I felt safe with him. Not that I'm totally indefensible myself, I had two seraph blades strapped by my thigh strap ((idk if it's actually called that)) and a couple of throwing knives as well. I guess you always have to be prepared. I was walking between the people when I heard a man talking not so nice things and I knew that he was deliberately talking so loud. Now that I took a closer look I realized that he wasn't as old as I thought, 16 or 17 years at most. I guessed he was just a bit older than I am now. ''Oh, come on Alec, you do realize that is all just a sick game to them, playing with our minds, making themselves seem like perfect little angels, when the truth is, that they're actually the worst of them all!'' the boy said. Since I was entertained by their talk, I started walking slower. Magnus grinned, since he knew what I just heard. ''Jace, stop it already! She is a princess, there's nothing you can do about it!'' said the bit older boy, that I learned before was Alec. Now I heard Jace again:'' Oh, yeah sure, stick to her side. What does she even do except eat grapes that are fed to her one by one and dress up all pretty? Besides that she's _useless_.'' Okay, now he crossed the line. I stopped and smirked a little, but I wiped the smirk of my face before I turned to him. I was just a step or two in front of him, and I could see that he realized I had heard him. He was dumbfounded by the fact that I was in front of him, waiting for him to speak again. I started:'' What is it, _Jace_? Don't you know any more facts about my life _and_ the fact that I'm supposedly _useless_? I could see him turning red as a tomato. He knew he did the wrong thing, angering me. But still, he replied, going back to his arrogant self:'' I'm sorry, _princess_, did I insult you? Do you want me to massage your feet and apologise?'' My guards suddenly came in the picture; I didn't even know when they arrived from the door. They tried to ''remove'' him, but I stopped them: ''Leave him be. '' They backed up, leaving me to deal with him.'' First of all Shadowhunter, you're talking to a royal; have a little _respect_. Second of all, you have no right to talk about my private life without actually knowing a single thing about it. Third of all, I disagree that I'm _useless_ as you said it, but if you'd like to make sure just how wrong you are, then come to the training room in 15 minutes. Everybody is invited,'' I said, raising my voice so everybody could hear me. ''Oh, and Jace? I hate grapes.'' I turned around and took Magnus's hand, stepping out of the hallway with my head held high. I know I just had the last word, and I liked it.

I got to my room and took of my dress. I was in my slip, and even though Magnus was there, I didn't mind him. He snapped his fingers and got my gear out of the trunk. It was a traditional black gear, with a red star sewed into the leather on my chest. I changed quickly, not wanting to be late for my ''duel''. I wasn't stupid though, I knew exactly who Jace was, or more important, who _J__ace Herondale_ was. He was one of the best shadowhunters alive, mostly because of his extra angel blood. That was a long known truth. But guess what _wasn't_ a long known truth? The fact that I have the double dose of the same angel blood like he does flowing through my veins. I opened the door and let one of the local shadowhunters lead me to the training room. Jace was already there, and so were most of the people I've seen earlier. But I wasn't late. I was actually 5 minutes early. Jace was also in his gear, warming up. I dropped my bag of weapons and started warming up, too. After 5 minutes, Jace came to me, asking me:'' So, which weapon do you choose, _princess_?'' I roll my eyes at the nickname he' s given me, but I don't say a thing about it.'' I choose the Bowie knives ((basically a bigger, deadlier knife, almost a blade often used in battles)). Two for each one. I'll use my own. I'd offer them to you, but I guess they're too _useless _for you,'' I say with a smirk on my face. We each take two knives and ready ourselves. We were in a fighting position, waiting for the other to strike first. As expected, Jace struck first. I could hear the audience gasp when I dodged the punch. I smiled, dodging another one of his attacks. He goes for my feet, but I do a backflip, making it look like it's the simplest thing ever. I see his face, he wasn't amazed yet, but he was a bit impressed. I don't think he even expected for me to know how to hold a knife. He ran over to me when I did a front flip and landed behind him. He quickly turned, but just slowly enough for me to cut him on the shoulder. He didn't show any signs of pain, though I could see it in his eyes that it wasn't his body that got hurt, but his pride. He now retaliates with full strength, almost hitting me in the face. I roll over and get up, but I can feel a sting on my leg. He cut me. _That son of a bitch. _Now I'm angry. I can see the guards rushing to me, but Magnus stops them. What would I ever do without him? I jump on my feet and my grip on the knives grows stronger. I strike to the right, but then lightning fast actually jump to the left, confusing him and hitting him with the knife's handle on the hurt shoulder. He winces in pain and I use that moment to push him to the ground. I pin his hands on the floor and hold his legs apart with my knees, the knife on his throat.'' You sure you're okay, sweetheart?'' I say and start to stand up. I turn my back around as he throws himself on me, making us both fall to the floor. We were now rolling on the floor, changing our positions on the top. He pinned me on the floor, just like I did to him before. But I managed to fight him off, now again rolling on the floor; one second it was me who was on top of Jace, and later he was on top of me. ''Jonathan Herondale! What, _by the Angel_ do you think you're doing?!'' we heard a cold, powerful voice say. We both jumped to our feet, startled by the words. I could see an older women, around her forties coming to us. ''Did you _challenge __her_? Yes or no,'' she said, while giving a small nod to the public, making it known that she wanted privacy. ''Yes, Maryse, I did,'' he sighed.'' After you provoked her, I assume?'' she added quickly. ''Yes, that too.'' She looked over at me now, and she said: ''You'll have to excuse my son, Jace. He doesn't like if things don't go his way.'' She sighed, but I just chuckled, saying that I noticed. ''Now, I heard that you were already in you room, so the last thing to do is to give you a _proper_ welcome,'' the woman said as she glared at Jace. ''My name is Maryse Lightwood, and I'm the head of the Institute. If you ever need anything, come to me. I hope you will enjoy your stay, princess.'' She bowed a little, though I'd rather she didn't. When she left the room, I started leaving too. Right before I stepped out the door, I turned around to see Jace putting the knives back to their place. ''Hey, Herondale!'' I shouted. ''I like you; you're not scared to hurt a princess. You're actually the first one that fought me for real,'' I smirk and head out. I could see that he was confused, but a shimmer of happiness found its way into his deep, golden eyes. I guess I really did like him.


End file.
